


【盾冬】跨次元拥抱

by Junesnow65



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junesnow65/pseuds/Junesnow65
Summary: AU背景 小说家盾 x 小说人物冬Summary：史蒂夫决定改写巴基·巴恩斯的命运。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	【盾冬】跨次元拥抱

**01**

山姆·威尔逊是被一阵古典的仿佛能催眠的电话铃声给吵醒的。

这种类型的铃声在他的人际列表里独属于某人，只是深度的睡眠让山姆并没有及时反应过来。

他正梦到自己修改完了最后一份稿件，打算伸个懒腰庆贺一下大功告成，突然一个逆光的、金发蓝眼的家伙撞开单间办公室的门冲了进来，二话不说地抢走了他手里的稿件，然后将它们撕成碎片，扔进了旁边还装着吃剩的快餐的垃圾桶里。

这对一位编辑来说简直是毁天灭地的打击，山姆几乎是边哀嚎边跳了起来。

“操你的，史蒂夫！”

然后他的脑袋磕到了床头柜，山姆发现自己不知道什么时候已经裹着被子滚到了床的边缘。手机还在柜子上振动着欢唱，他捂着被撞疼的地方挣扎着爬起来拿手机，先是瞄到屏幕上的时间，凌晨一点三十四，好极了，接着他去看来电显示，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”，这让他下意识地又确认了一眼时间。

“操你的，史蒂夫。”山姆喃喃着接通了电话。

电话那头的人并不清楚就在几秒钟之前他还是一个噩梦的始作俑者。“抱歉，山姆。”声音的主人听上去很是歉疚，“打扰到你睡觉了。”

“如果你真的感到抱歉，就不该这个点打电话给我。”山姆没什么好气地回嘴，但他也知道史蒂夫不是个会半夜三更闲来无事打搅他人睡觉的混蛋，“这么晚，出什么事了？”

“没什么，只是，我，呃，我昨天交给你的稿子。”史蒂夫考虑着措辞，“我可以重新要回来吗？我想修改一下。”

“修改？”山姆一时没反应过来。

“啊，更准确点讲，我可能要撕掉它们重头再写一遍。”

山姆被“撕掉”这个词吓得鹰躯一震（鉴于他的网名叫“猎鹰”），狠掐了一把大腿才确信自己已经脱离了刚才那个可怖的梦境，“撕掉？老天，你受什么刺激了？”他拔高声音喋喋不休起来，“你昨天交的稿子可是整整有好几万字，你要全部放弃重写？你不可能赶上交稿日期的！”

“我知道，我知道，山姆，我真的很抱歉。”好友的不可置信与不赞成在意料之中，“所以你能不能帮我想想办法？你知道巴基吗？巴基·巴恩斯，对，就是《斑鸠之鸣》里的主人公。”史蒂夫难得地支支吾吾起来，听上去仿佛是一个刚被辣妹热吻过的不知所措的毛头小子，“我不知道该怎么向你解释这种超自然的现象，但是他，他，他现在就坐在我面前。”

电话那头陷入一阵沉默。

“……山姆？”

“等着，伙计。“可以单人撑起一个脱口秀的山姆编辑艰难地找回了自己的语言能力，“我帮你查查市精神中心的电话。”

**02**

史蒂夫原本只是想起个夜。他的头脑还没有从刚才的睡眠中完全清醒过来，眼皮半睁半闭，以致于在看到客厅中央背对着他站了个人的时候，他第一反应是愣在当场，而没有选择迅速关上房门拿起手机报警。

谢天谢地，还好他没有报警。

顶灯被按亮在最柔和的第一档，暖黄的灯光堪堪地笼着大半个客厅。史蒂夫的目光落在不速之客流畅的脊背线条上，三秒钟后那个人转过了身，露出一张半藏在光线中的迷茫的脸。

史蒂夫看清了那张脸，然后几乎是脱口而出，“巴基？”

他的脑子告诉他这样做很荒谬。巴基·巴恩斯只是一个虚构的小说角色，不像现实里的人有立体的五官与外貌，他没有明确的长相，但史蒂夫还是一眼就认出了他。 **“他有一头柔软的栗色短发，天生微微上翘的唇角，灰绿色的眼睛净澈透亮得像是繁星落进了普里特维采湖，而稍圆的面颊又让这位意气风发的蓬勃青年俏皮地漏出一丝亲近人的可爱。”** 没有人会不喜欢巴基·巴恩斯，这是史蒂夫没有写进小说里的心声。

而事实证明史蒂夫的判断是正确的，面前的青年明显地因自己被陌生人认出而警惕了起来，“你是谁？”

史蒂夫的脑子卡壳了一下。他要怎么解释？说你其实只是个小说里的虚构人物，而我则是你的创造者？他怀疑自己还没说完就会被人从窗户扔出去，要知道巴基在他的小说里可是一个战斗力很强的角色。

正头脑风暴着，史蒂夫忽然注意到巴基的左手戴着一只手套，而右手里还拎了个不透明的塑料袋，里面貌似装了不少圆咕隆咚的东西。他立刻联想到了上个星期《斑鸠之鸣》更新章节的结尾—— **“热情的老板娘挑了摊上最圆最甜的李子装进袋子里，并好心地省去了要价的零头。巴基伸出右手接过，用还不太流利的罗马尼亚语道了谢。他的帽檐压得很低，遮住了他原本好看的双眼，但嘴角的微笑出卖了他骨子里的温柔。他走在回出租屋的路上，尘土扑在裤脚边，许是因为心情不错，奔驰过身旁的汽车鸣笛的声音落在巴基的耳中也像是在歌唱。他加快了脚步，想更快地回到目前那个还算安定的家中。巴基·巴恩斯，这个流浪了一路的可怜人，还不知道接下来自己将要面临怎样的噩梦。”**

“你现在住在布加勒斯特，就在刚才你在集市常去的那家水果摊买了一袋李子，老板娘很照顾你，她知道你的生活并不富裕，所以省去了总价的零头。如果我没说错，你本来应该在回出租屋的路上，是吗？”史蒂夫飞速地说话，他看到巴基的左手缓慢地捏成了拳，这意味着对方已经进入了战斗的准备状态。史蒂夫不得不又加快了点语速，“冷静点，巴基，我没有任何恶意。我希望你能听我解释完，可以吗？我没有武器，你可以放心，我也不会引来别的人。我知道你的金属左臂有多么厉害。”

巴基的脸上划过一抹被说中的震惊，继而他的眉头皱了起来，史蒂夫明白他是在努力回忆他们是否相识。巴基总是这样，即使在历经了那70年惨无人道的折磨后，他仍旧藏不住自己外露的情绪。

“你到底是谁？”巴基握紧的左拳稍稍松开了些，戒备的语气里掺进来一分犹疑，“这是哪儿？”

“或许，我们可以坐下来谈？”史蒂夫朝一边那个狭窄的双人沙发丢了个示意的眼神，但巴基不为所动。他仍然保持在一个随时会反击的、绷紧的状态，像一只惊弓之鸟。史蒂夫暗暗叹了口气，他开始有点后悔自己之前在小说里创作的那些情节了，“你可以叫我史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他笃定巴基会喜欢这个。

“史蒂夫？”巴基那双在光线里显得有些低沉灰暗的眼睛猛地亮了一瞬，“你是史蒂夫。”他仔细地看着史蒂夫金色的短发和湛蓝的双眼，用他轻柔的、像流水一样平和的嗓音，反复地小声咀嚼了一下这个名字。

“是我，巴基。”史蒂夫觉得自己像是被浸泡在温水里，由内而外都柔软得不行，“坐下来吧，那样你会舒服点。你准备好听我解释了吗？我接下来讲的东西可能会让你一时不太能接受，但我向你保证，在这个世界里，没有人会伤害到你。”

巴基点了点头。他其实放松得有些莫名其妙，但面对“史蒂夫”这个名字，他总有毫无缘由的极大信任，尽管在他如电视机短路般满是噪点与雪花的记忆里，史蒂夫只是一个模糊的、完全看不清楚的轮廓。

“不过……可以麻烦你先穿件衣服吗？史蒂夫？”

炎热的夏季，躁动的夜晚，单人公寓的自由与舒适，最适合光着膀子、套着大裤衩躺在床上，盖着薄被享受电风扇的凉风。

史蒂夫低下头看了看自己，然后整个人都红了起来，羞赧的热意火一样从他的八块腹肌一路烧到脸上。

还好没往下烧。

史蒂夫诡异地想。

**03**

八岁那年史蒂夫被远方表亲送进了福利院，他从事警察职业的父亲在他三岁的时候便因公殉职了，身为护士的母亲独自陪伴了他五年后最终没能熬过感染上的肺痨。家里没有人愿意照顾这个被双亲落下的孩子，进福利院是史蒂夫活下去的唯一选择。

被送走的那天上午史蒂夫刚参加完葬礼，在黑白的照片上吻别他温柔强大的母亲。身边的表亲不耐烦地催促他离开，去福利院的路很漫长，史蒂夫背着书包，手里拉着一个小行李箱，箱子里装着被亲戚们瓜分完后剩余的一些财产和他自己的生活品。天阴沉得吓人，暴雨随时可能倾盆而下，史蒂夫的胸腔里挤满了乌云，男孩儿还未历经坎坷，便已敏锐地感知到了前路的艰难。

他们途经展望动物园，由于天气的原因，公园里的游人少得可怜。大概只有几秒钟，史蒂夫透过围栏和茂密的外沿杂草看到了一只正值育成期的白尾幼鹿，它的头上有着一对刚骨化而成的小角，尾部因其四肢蹬地的矫健动作向上翘起，露出尾底标志性的白。它大概是趁着工作人员的不注意偷偷跑出了保护区，管理员正追在后面呼喊。白尾幼鹿的速度太快，史蒂夫只来得及捕捉到一双明亮的鹿眼，和棕色毛发里透出来的一种自由而热烈的红。

那大概是一抹转瞬即逝的太阳。小史蒂夫想，并在来年的开春将这只矫捷灵活的白尾鹿画在了纸上。

再后来这只白尾鹿有了它自己的名字，“巴基”，也就是小鹿仔的意思。它灵动地活跃在小史蒂夫的画本上，在夜深人静的时候，倾听着被福利院小孩儿私下排挤的史蒂夫的悄悄话。它甚至会钻进史蒂夫的梦境里，用它柔软的毛发轻蹭男孩儿发青的嘴角。

巴基如果是人类，那他一定是世界上最好最受欢迎的那种人。小史蒂夫这样想。

灵感就是从那个时候开始的。

巴基开始初具他的人形化，栗色的短发，透亮的双眸，敏捷的身姿，善良的、正义的品格。他历经十几年的路途，在史蒂夫的心里一点一点地活起来，直到一年半以前，被冠以“巴恩斯”的姓氏，以一个饱满的主人公形象出现在史蒂夫的第一篇长篇小说《斑鸠之鸣》里。

《斑鸠之鸣》以其历史的取材、现实的反映、偏科幻的走向、人物的丰满、情节的波折等综合因素取得了巨大的成功，这比连续几年都荣登创作网站榜首更让史蒂夫高兴。他感觉自己像是站在奥运会的金牌领奖台上，而巴基就紧贴在他的身边，和他一起享受这份荣耀。成千上万的人讨论《斑鸠之鸣》，大批的评论、邮件涌来，询问史蒂夫关于“巴基·巴恩斯”这个角色的创作灵感，但史蒂夫从来没有正面回答过这个问题。他有点“自私”地不愿意向旁人透露他与巴基的故事，而且他也不知道从何说起，因为真要谈论起来，他可能三天三夜都说不完。

《斑鸠之鸣》只在网络上连载了一年半，但巴基却是陪伴了史蒂夫从童年至如今。

他是史蒂夫心里所有美好存在的集合体。

**04**

史蒂夫最终还是成功地从山姆那里取回了自己一次性上交的几万字稿件，为此他欠下了山姆好几顿大餐。

巴基对于“自己只是一个存在于小说中的虚构人物”的事实接受得颇快。“不过就是换个地方继续生活，反正，关于那个世界的，我也什么都不太记得了。”他说，平静的好像在谈论一件和自己毫无关系的事。他在史蒂夫家安居了下来（这是当然，因为他根本无处可去，而史蒂夫也绝对不会同意他离开自己），打地铺睡在书房。史蒂夫头一次痛恨起自己这个几十平米的、只有一间卧室的单身公寓，他试图邀请巴基睡卧房，但巴基执意不肯占据主人的床位，并以“不适应太过柔软的床铺”为由婉拒了史蒂夫的再三好意。天知道当听到眼底发青、带着睡眠不足迹象的巴基说“我习惯了睡行军床和水泥地”时史蒂夫有多想把《斑鸠之鸣》付之一炬，让小说里那些惨痛的情节都化为灰烬，他只想他的巴基能舒舒服服地睡上一觉。

由于家里多了一位人，日常的开销要比以往多翻了一倍，但史蒂夫毫无怨言。为了能让巴基吃上更健康且富有营养的一日三餐，他甚至主动地开始研究起烹饪。他几乎问遍了身边所有懂做饭的朋友，便签本上满满当当地记录进了各式的菜谱。

“天，你是要打算专职家庭煮夫了吗？”来公寓做客的山姆看着冰箱里堆满的食材、果酱、饮品，啧啧称奇道。

史蒂夫的腰上系着一条他新买来的、印有棕色小熊的围裙——他原本是打算买一条带白尾鹿图案的，可惜商场并没有这种款式的围裙。山姆合理怀疑史蒂夫看上现在这条围裙完全是因为这个棕色小熊很像巴基。“你知道巴基受过多少苦。”小说家把自己的眉峰拢成一个山川，“我当初为什么要写那些情节？我真该死。”他一想到自己在《斑鸠之鸣》里写的诸如 **“闭塞的囚禁室透不进一丝光线，巴基在墙壁与地面的冰冷桎梏中陷入短暂的睡眠”“他已经很久没有外出过了，阳光的味道于他而言已有些模糊”** 的描写，就自责地下不去笔更新。

“那你应该去怪书里面的那个九头蛇组织，是他们把你心爱的主人翁变成了这样。”

“那也是我写出来的。”

“……”

山姆在劝说一个劲揽全责的老友无果后决定把聊天的对象转移到公寓里的另一个人身上。

一开始山姆是有些忌惮巴基的，作为《斑鸠之鸣》的审核员加忠实读者，他知道面前这个沉默寡言的家伙蕴藏着多大的力量，搞不好自己哪句话不小心说错了就会被一拳揍成肉饼也说不定。不过相处一段时间下来后山姆便很快地和巴基熟络了起来，虽然这样的认知更多地是出于单方面，但巴基确实比他预想中的要好相处的多。拥有着绝佳口才与天马行空的想象力的山姆编辑有着一大堆说不尽的好笑话，即使是巴基这种不熟悉高速现代社会、很大一部分思维还停留在几十年前的跨世纪者也难以抵抗。真不知道山姆是怎么了解到那么多二十世纪三四十年代的老笑话的。史蒂夫看着被老友逗得难得地笑出声的巴基，又愉悦又酸涩，尤其是山姆在巴基看不见的地方朝他得意挑眉的时候，史蒂夫感觉自己能生吞一整颗柠檬。

“嘿，史蒂夫，我说，这小子真不错。”山姆真心诚意地说，“难怪有那么多读者喜欢他。”

史蒂夫越过山姆的肩膀去看坐在沙发上认真看国际新闻的巴基。巴基的气色要比他最初突然出现时好了许多，面颊也不再像之前那样显得苍白。因为夏天炎热的缘故，栗色的长发被他用发圈松松地拢在脑后扎了一把，这让巴基整个人都覆上了一层久违的清爽与活力，仿佛又回到了《斑鸠之鸣》前期那个意气焕发的布鲁克林青年。士兵的敏锐度让他在第一时间就感知到了史蒂夫的注视，巴基偏过头来，用一个弧度明显的静默笑容回应了史蒂夫落过来的目光。史蒂夫注意到他的嘴角沾上了一点威化饼干的碎屑，于是真实的、生活化的气息席卷了他。

“是啊，当然，没有人会不喜欢巴基。”史蒂夫笑着说，他没有意识到自己的声音就像是被阳光熨帖过一样柔和。

山姆忍不住打了个哆嗦。他感觉自己貌似被什么奇怪的黏黏腻腻的东西击中了。

“虽然但是，伙计，你的眼神有点过于肉麻了。”

**05**

巴基总是捧着阅读器坐在书房或者沙发的某个角落里，有些笨拙地通过这个电子产品的一小块屏幕安静地阅读《斑鸠之鸣》，试图从一排排详细的文字描述中拼凑出从前的那个自己。这不是一个愉快的过程，尤其是当看到那些暗无天日的、充斥着洗脑与杀戮的内容时，他的大脑会本能性为了自我保护而排斥，最直接的反应就是剧烈的头疼。第一次巴基猝不及防，无法控制力度地用右手捏碎了手里的杯子（他不太敢用左手去触碰易碎的物品），导致掌心、指腹留下了被开水烫过和被玻璃划伤的痕迹。他瞒了史蒂夫两天，最终还是史蒂夫发现少了个杯子才问出了事情的前因后果。史蒂夫极为细心体贴地用创可贴包裹住巴基手上的伤口，尽管那些细微的伤口已经在逐渐愈合了。他湛蓝的如深海一样的眼睛里满是歉疚，巴基没由来的一阵难过。他已经几十年没有过这种感觉了。

“我总是要面对的，史蒂夫。这没什么，别为我担心。”巴基说。他在努力地想出一些安慰的话，同时神情里又有着一种不容忽视的坚定。

史蒂夫原本是想收回阅读器的，但他最终还是让步了，面对巴基他似乎总是狠不下心。“好吧，巴基，但答应我，一定不要强迫自己，不然我会很担心。”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“有什么问题就找我，我一直都在。”

巴基有些局促地捏紧了阅读器的外壳边缘，一字一顿地说了声谢谢。他不太擅长应对这种直白的话语，他想如果自己还是小说里开头的那个活泼外向的巴恩斯，那他现在很可能已经给史蒂夫一个大大的拥抱了。而事实上是，他似乎真的在渴望可以有这么一个拥抱，这让巴基既觉得陌生又有一丝欣喜。他的右手指关节轻微地动了动。

史蒂夫就像捕捉到即将破茧而出的蝶羽一样捕捉到了这个细小的动作。世界上有些事情就是完全不讲道理的，比如史蒂夫压根不确定巴基心里面到底是怎么想的，或许人家只是想不动声色地活动一下捧了太长时间阅读器的手指，但他就已经凭着第六感本能地将面前人抱了个满怀。他想这么做已经太久太久了，在那无数个苦心钻研小说情节的昼夜里，他隔着键盘与文档，感同身受地走过巴基·巴恩斯被命运捉弄的近百年。

创作者与书中的人物同悲同喜，是多么美妙又痛苦的灵魂契合。

巴基的身体猛地一僵，他不太敢动，史蒂夫比他高一些，抱得又用力，致使他的唇鼻紧贴上了史蒂夫的肩膀。巴基闷闷地喊了声史蒂夫，悸动着疑惑，肢体接触产生的细微电流几乎要让他的金属手臂失灵了。

有什么记忆忽然浮出水面， **“青年抹去鼻腔下与嘴唇边的血渍，金色的短发与深蓝的眼睛如晴空般有力。他仰着头，像最英勇的士兵同高大的敌人对视，持盾一样地举起手里的垃圾桶盖，深喘了口气，说：‘我可以这样做一整天。’（I can do this all day）”** 。文字一下子全部立体了起来，巴基努力地侧过头，鼻尖蹭过紧抱着他的人的金色鬓角。

“史蒂夫？书里面的那个人，是你吗？”巴基问，他的眼睛明显地亮了起来。

“那就是我，巴基，我一直都在。”史蒂夫感觉到巴基的右手小心翼翼地、缓慢地搭在了他的背上。他想起了被自己收回来的《斑鸠之鸣》后续稿件，那些还没来得及更新出去的、走向悲剧结尾的情节安排。他下定决心地把手臂又收紧了一点，“以后也是，我会陪你直至时间尽头。（I'm with you till the end of the line）”

**06**

史蒂夫确实有把自己安排进《斑鸠之鸣》。

那是一个也叫史蒂夫的金发蓝眼的小个子，他的父亲在一战时牺牲于芥子气中，在结核病防当护士的母亲死于病毒感染。他被送进福利院，体弱多病，但又倔得不行，身子瘦得仿佛大风一吹就要倒了，却总是和周围的小孩儿打得不可开交。这几乎就是作家史蒂夫的人生翻版，唯一不同的是书里的这个小史蒂夫，切切实实地有一个一直陪在他身边的好玩伴，巴基·巴恩斯。

他们一同长大，巴恩斯一家待小史蒂夫都如亲人般友好热切。他们形影不离，在书中的描写里，他们总是一同出现。无论小史蒂夫遇到什么困难，被什么恶霸打得鼻青脸肿，巴基都会第一时间出现，把他从困苦里拯救出来。有读者曾在文章评论区里留言说“巴基简直就是小史蒂薇（小说里巴基对史蒂夫的亲切昵称）生命里的一束光”，史蒂夫偷偷切了好几个小号给这条评论点了赞，甚至号召了自己的朋友圈人脉，把这条评论赞上了热评。

也有人问过为什么巴基就那么喜欢和小史蒂夫在一起呢，他明明可以交到更多更好的朋友。没有为什么，史蒂夫心说，他就是要这么安排，把自己童年时所渴求的私心放进小说里，让巴基能够在书中陪在他的身边。

但《斑鸠之鸣》的主角毕竟是巴基，史蒂夫可不愿书中的这个小小的自己抢了巴基的风头。小史蒂夫的故事在巴基二战中坠下火车，被反派组织九头蛇抓走洗脑、注入血清之后就再也未被提及过了，史蒂夫没有明确设计他的结局，也不知道他是战死于战场了，还是安全归乡了。有很执著于此事的读者问起来，史蒂夫也只说任凭大家想象。于是一时间网络上疯狂流传起了各种读者们写的巴基与小史蒂夫的故事，精彩得连史蒂夫看了都忍不住赞叹。

而继续在《斑鸠之鸣》里走下去的主人公巴基，没有了挚友的陪伴，被九头蛇改造成一把失去自我意识的枪，血债累累，好不容易逃脱了控制，又不得不陷入被全球通缉的流浪躲藏中。没有人替他解释，他谴责自己，又丧失从前的记忆，在二十一世纪里当一个过时之人。史蒂夫的文笔大气且沉重，真实而悲情，读者们哀嚎着说他伤透了她们的心。

史蒂夫当然是最心疼的那个，他流的泪绝对不比他的读者们要少。但是文章的大纲已定，稿子要得又急，再安排进别的新人物都太显突兀，而史蒂夫，虽然他本人积极又乐观，几乎什么也打不垮他，但是在面对创作时，他却更偏向于“悲剧是艺术的最高形式”的观点。所以《斑鸠之鸣》的结局，史蒂夫从一开始就没打算写得太过美满。

但是现在……蝉鸣在夜幕下歌颂着和平世界的安宁，餐厅的桌子上放着一个刚被洗干净的、水渍还没干透的牛奶杯。史蒂夫看着书房暗下去的灯光，一分钟前的那声像云朵一样柔软的“晚安”还没消散殆尽，缱缱绻绻地萦绕在他的耳边。

史蒂夫走近自己的卧房，打开被他紧急要回来的《斑鸠之鸣》的最新章节的稿件文档，全部选中，删除，然后开始打字——

**“狭窄的安全屋里涌进了新鲜的空气，卷走浮在空中的沉闷。巴基灰绿色的瞳眸因为面前人的转身而缓慢地放大，他的头开始发疼，但心却不可思议地安定了下来。那人金色的短发与深蓝的双眼像阳光一样劈进他的记忆里，有一个名字在他的嘴边蠢蠢欲动着要脱口而出。他听到那个人说话，坚毅又温柔，带着融进的几十年的思念。”**

**“巴基，我回来了。”**

**07**

“我还以为你手机丢了。”通话终于在第五次被接起，山姆歪着脖子把座机听筒夹在脖子边，双手不停地在键盘上噼啪回复着各大媒体和文学创作网站的消息，“明晚有个作家线上直播问答，独属于你一人的，你有空吗？大批读者们都想着和你探讨你的最新情节呢。”

在延迟两周的更新后，《斑鸠之鸣》的新章节引爆了网络讨论。显然，那个早在小说前期就安静退幕的小史蒂夫的再次出现出乎了所有人的意料，谁能想到故事开头的这个不起眼的瘦弱小个子也被注入了血清而存活到了二十一世纪呢？现在他横跨时间长轴，再次站在了巴基的面前，人人都为这样的转折而惊叹。史蒂夫庆幸自己当时没有一狠心让小说里的自己落个既定的、无法再出场的明确结局。

不过眼下，他可有比讨论参加什么直播会更重要的事——

“抱歉，山姆，刚刚手机静音了没有听见。”还是巴基感知到他口袋里的振动才提醒他的，史蒂夫看了看身边戴着口罩和鸭舌帽的人，后者正专注地盯着货架上两种不同口味的曲奇饼干，“明天晚上我没有空。”

“有安排？你可不像是个大晚上会参加什么party的人。”山姆皱了皱眉，听筒里传来了嘈杂的人声和小孩儿的啼哭，还有隐约的大喇叭广播的声音，“等等，你在哪儿？那么吵。”他以为史蒂夫在外出寻找创作的灵感，史蒂夫确实经常这么做。

“哦，我在超市呢。”史蒂夫的声音明显地染上了一片愉悦，“周末人是有点多……嘿巴基，你看这个怎么样？相信我，这个牌子的牛奶很不错。”

“……你听上去可真忙。”山姆在电话这头翻了个白眼，“你真的没有空吗？这可是个宣传作品的好机会，虽然你的人气似乎也不太需要，但是……喂你有在听吗？”对面的吵闹声更甚，却没有人的回音，他不得不提高嗓音又重复了几遍自己的问句，“史蒂夫？上帝，你能不能把注意力稍稍从你的小鹿仔身上分点出来！”

“啊啊，我在听……巴基你要不要试一试这个？嗯……我明晚真的没空，山姆，抱歉，我约好了要和巴基一起看电影……这个呢？听说这个很好喝。”

山姆想自己一定是这个世界上最有耐心的人，否则现在他可能已经摔了听筒连带座机一起扔出办公室了。“好吧，那你总得补偿我点什么，这些媒体可不是那么好糊弄的。”他无力地半瘫在椅子上，开始思考怎么拒绝纷至沓来的对史蒂夫的邀请，“我以前怎么没发现你这么会麻烦人？不知道的还以为你在热恋呢。”

热恋，哦，多么美妙的词汇。超市里人挤人，史蒂夫不得不和巴基肩挨着肩紧靠在一起，确保自己和对方寸步不离。虽然已经同居了有段时间，但史蒂夫还是第一次这样近距离地观察巴基。他看巴基垂在脸侧的栗色长发，看帽檐之下、口罩之上的那双他怎么夸都夸不尽的专注的眼睛，看从长袖卫衣与手套的连接口露出来的一小截金属手臂。活了二十几年没正经谈过一场恋爱的史蒂夫同志红了脸。老天，他好像……

“史蒂夫？你怎么了，不舒服吗？”注意到身边人有些异样的巴基放下手里的干酪，担心地微仰着下巴凑过来。史蒂夫清晰地看见那双清澈的灰绿色眸子里映出了自己的傻模傻样。离得好近，他感觉自己快要窒息了。

“没什么，只是、只是有点热。”史蒂夫慌忙道，并伸手抹了一把额头上压根不存在的汗珠。

“你没事就好。”巴基又退开了。他的眼角弯出了两道细小的弧度，眼中漫上来一小层荡着笑意的水波。史蒂夫忽然有点心虚，他不清楚巴基是不是在笑自己，他感觉面前的人变成了那个狡黠的、会开玩笑的布鲁克林男孩儿，总是能一眼就戳穿小史蒂薇的蹩脚的谎言。

但很快史蒂夫又担心起别的事情来了——巴基穿长袖会不会热？现在可是温度最高的夏季，我怎么忘了这么重要的事？我们得赶快买完东西就回去。

最后他想起了被遗忘在通话那端的好兄弟。

“山姆？你还在吗？我……”

“不在了！”

山姆终于做了那件他一直想做的事——他恶狠狠地挂掉了电话。

**08**

作为为自己解决了好几次麻烦的补偿，史蒂夫把山姆加进了《斑鸠之鸣》，成为了书里的巴基和史蒂夫的好友，代号就用的山姆的网名“猎鹰”。

“猎鹰”的加入让《斑鸠之鸣》的整体行文风格都欢快了不少，描写认识多年十分相熟的好友并不是一件难事，史蒂夫甚至还能从平日里和山姆的对话中汲取到更多的灵感与启发。山姆对此也很满意，他在小说里有一对十分炫酷的可以飞上天的高科技翅膀，还有一些可以把敌人打得屁滚尿流的机械武器，这可是他从小就做梦想要的。

随着《斑鸠之鸣》情节的不断推进，巴基也开始有了变化。他会不定时地出现短暂的消失而回到小说里去，再在某个时刻回来。通常这都发生在夜晚，在史蒂夫入睡的时候，他会在梦境里以《斑鸠之鸣》中那个史蒂夫的身份去陪伴巴基经历小说里的片段。他随着巴基一起逃亡，在街头巷尾的贴近中感受灰尘夹杂着炮火，然后再在黎明的降临中趋近美好的未来。

偶尔他们还会在故事中遇见划空而来的山姆。有一次山姆因为不熟悉翅膀的操作而一头栽在了一棵棕榈树上，还是巴基跳上去把人捞下来的。

“这东西可真不好掌控……谢谢你，小子，你看上去比最开始好多了。”

“不客气。”巴基顺手帮他拍掉了战甲上的灰，挑了挑眉，“事实上，我的年龄都可以当你的爷爷了，鹰仔。”

山姆被噎了一下。他瞪大了眼望向一边的史蒂夫：他什么时候还学会还嘴了？

史蒂夫耸耸肩，笑得有些不顾形象，“事实上，我也是，至少在这里是这样。”

“……我讨厌你。不，是你们俩。”

史蒂夫还开始为《斑鸠之鸣》配图作画，有素描有水彩。他画街边的早餐铺，轨道上的飞跃，暗巷里的阳光，并肩战斗的三人组，以及栗发青年久违的笑容。读者们惊讶于史蒂夫居然还有这么高超的绘画技术，但史蒂夫知道自己所画的不及他真实遇见的美好的万分之一。他画了好多好多的巴基，细致到零点一秒的眼神变化都不放过，但这些都被他偷偷私藏在了厚厚的画本里。画本是他在被送进福利院的来年开春自己偷偷拿攒下的零钱买的，时间太久远，本子的边角已有些变皱变黄，但内页都被小心翼翼地保存得很完整，一只向阳奔跑的白尾幼鹿栩栩如生地活跃在翻开的第一页上。

故事越往后发展，便越有好的势头。他们不用再全天的流浪，抓捕的人手在逐渐减少，世人对巴基的态度也在好转，一切都随着史蒂夫的安排在缓慢推进。他们可以坐在一家客流量稀少的甜品店里度过一个安静的下午，聊梦境结束后的第二天中午该吃些什么。新的安全屋比之前在布加勒斯特的那个要宽敞，他们同卧在一张足够大的床铺上，背对着背听彼此的呼吸。

“我感觉像是在旅游。”巴基轻轻地笑。他们已经走到了最新章节的最后，马上就要回归到现实中去了，“我以前从来没想过会过上这样的日子。”被接受，被认可，被陪伴，这些他大概以前连想都不敢想一下，“真高兴有你在，史蒂夫……谢谢你。”

“我们之间不需要这么客气，巴基。”史蒂夫伸手握住身边人的肩膀。你不知道和你在一起我有多么的高兴。他想。远处教堂的古钟盛接着晚霞的红，磨着铁锈的指针悠然地向五点钟靠近。“准备好回家了吗？”史蒂夫侧过头，他开始念起《斑鸠之鸣》最近更新的结尾片段，“ **‘悠远的钟声古老而沧桑，带着联结过去与未来的无穷力量。“五点了。”巴基说。他们的身影被夕阳拉得很长，又亲近得几乎融为一体。史蒂夫用右手去感知巴基戴了手套的左手，感受柔软的布料下、金属里泛起的温柔。他想到马上返回安全屋就可以吃到的通心粉和比萨饼，不由地笑起来。今天又是一个好日子。’** ”

巴基反手握住了史蒂夫搭在他肩膀上的手。他柔软的栗色长发也被落日晕染上了一层红，眼里闪着纯粹的期待，像八岁那年史蒂夫在展望动物园外望见的那只白尾幼鹿。他忍不住靠近过去，在教堂钟声敲响的一秒钟里，用一个轻柔的吻将自己映进那双灰绿色的透亮明眸。

**09**

史蒂夫一字一字地打下了“END”。

他一时间有些恍然。这篇他花了两年多时间、倾注了无数心血来连载的长篇小说终于走到了结尾，史蒂夫原以为自己会为这样的结束而有些失落，就像以往他无数次创作过那样，为自己故事里的人物的落幕而感到不舍。但事实上这次他全没有这样的感觉，或许是因为他知道这绝不是故事的最终点。

“写完了？”巴基倚着靠枕问。他手里捧着一本厚厚的画册，从稚嫩的一笔一画到后来的行云流水的线条，一张张全是他的模样。“你可真是个天才，史蒂夫，又会写作又会绘画。我就知道，你从小就这么有天赋。”他伸手拍拍了身旁的空位，“快来休息吧，不早了，你不想试试咱们的新床吗？”他们最近重新地把这个单身公寓装修了一下，换了许多新家具，包括史蒂夫卧室的这张床。柔软的床垫舒适宜人，非常适合睡觉，嗯，还有睡觉。

他们还没有足够的资金去购置一套更大的新房，但总归会有的。巴基前几日刚找到了一份稳定的工作，在这个世界里他完全无需担心别人是否会害怕他，不仅没有，甚至还会有一些《斑鸠之鸣》的忠实读者因为他长得很像小说里的巴基·巴恩斯（那是当然，因为他就是）而跟他合影交流、照顾生意。巴基也曾在店里工作的时候听到过有客人讨论《斑鸠之鸣》的情节发展，姑娘们诉说着对小说里巴基·巴恩斯的热爱与心疼，诚挚而热烈的让本人都觉得不好意思。

“今天有个姑娘还问我看没看过《斑鸠之鸣》。”巴基往床的里侧挪了挪，“我这也算是位红人了？”

“如果她们知道巴基·巴恩斯本人就站在自己身边的话，一定会激动得晕过去的。”史蒂夫笑着走过来，“我的巴基还真是招人喜欢。”

“你听上去可有点酸。”巴基投过来一个揶揄的目光，“小史蒂薇这次又是要吃哪一个‘多多’的醋？”

“……每一个。”史蒂夫有点脸红。多多，多洛雷斯，那个史蒂夫在《斑鸠之鸣》里写的、让巴基花三美元替她赢了一只玩具熊的红发女孩儿。史蒂夫发誓他绝对不想吃一个从自己笔下创造出来的虚拟人物的醋，但当巴基三番两次地捧着电子阅读器（这小子绝对是故意的）跟他提起的时候，他无法控制地思考起现在删掉那个情节还来不来得及。

“哦别担心，巴基·巴恩斯永远都只喜欢小史蒂薇一个人。”巴基把画本合起来，放到靠近自己的那一侧的床头，明目张胆地据为己有。他像往常那样自然而然地给了身边人一个晚安吻，“晚安，我相信过几天全网都会沸腾的。”

确实如此。五天之后，《斑鸠之鸣》的大结局在网上公开。史蒂夫一下子忙了起来，他之前推拒了太多的平台邀约与采访，眼下是怎么也逃不过去了。他去参加线下的作家交流会，和读者们近距离地交流小说的情节，签名签到手软。当然这也不能阻止他在挤出来的一点点闲暇时间里和在外上班的巴基聊天，山姆说他俩腻歪得简直比刚初恋的高中生还过分。史蒂夫不置可否，他解锁自己的手机，挽着栗色长发、穿着棕色小熊围裙的巴基在屏幕里对着他笑。

有姑娘发现了他的手机壁纸，在人声鼎沸中惊叫出声。史蒂夫对她温和地笑笑，又低下头去回复巴基发来的询问晚上是否回家吃饭的消息。这没有什么好遮掩的，世人不会知道《斑鸠之鸣》里的巴基·巴恩斯真实存在，却可以知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯的爱人是真实存在的。

今夜他回家的很晚，客厅留了盏灯，餐桌上还有一杯温热的牛奶，是当年史蒂夫在超市推荐的那个牌子的。卧房里静悄悄的，巴基霸占着两个人的枕头睡在双人床的中间，头发还有些湿漉漉，显然是还没来得及吹干就睡着了。史蒂夫无声地叹了口气，拾起人手边已经黑屏下去的电子阅读器。

他的指腹擦过主屏的触摸键，夜间模式的阅读器便亮了起来。暗色的背景上，一排排文字像带着魔力的音符，充满希冀地歌唱着小说的最终结局——

**“他们在新房前的十字路口相遇。史蒂夫拎着装满了未来几天食材的购物袋，而巴基的怀中捧着一束馨香的花。他们迫不及待地相拥，亲吻，为这过去的尘埃落定与新生活的开始。花枝蹭在他们的面颊上，彩虹落在他们的眉眼间，未来还有很长的路要走，但所幸他们还有彼此。”**

**“或许他们都未曾想过会走到如今，但事实恰是如此——巴基和史蒂夫绝不是一闪而过的流星，他们永远坚韧，永远良善，是宇宙里相偎在一起的、最亘古明亮的恒星。”**

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ......最后一点碎碎念，很尴尬地发现没有安排情节去解释《斑鸠之鸣》这个名字。斑鸠在这里象征着忠贞不变的感情（不好单说是爱情或是友情，因为盾冬间的感情要更甚于此），同时也代表了憎恶邪恶和虚伪，就如盾和冬本人。另外斑鸠也在《There Is A Tavern in the Town》里出现过，不过这里它代表的是美好的结局啦x


End file.
